


Reborn With Magic

by GreenTea4062



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager & Harry Potter - Freeform, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTea4062/pseuds/GreenTea4062
Summary: Harry had a different life and a different name before he knew that magic was real.Harry is Eren reincarnated.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paradis or the world? All or nothing?

They were all dead. The people outside of Paradis. Not a single one of them were left alive. He was the one who killed ― or more like stomped ― them all.

All or nothing.

Paradis or the rest of the world.

Obviously, he chose Paradis, his own homeland.

Eren watched it all, from above the clouds, from the Paths' realm ― where he unintentionally reverted back into his childhood form to cope with all the guilt, remorse, hatred, and all the self-loathing ― as they, his former comrades, fell.

One by one, they died and he did nothing to stop them.

When he saw Armin die, Eren turned the other way.

He wouldn't stop ― he could, but he wouldn't as he knew he wasn't coming back home after this was over. He wouldn't have to live with this huge sin for his entire lifetime.

Eren's only wish was for Historia and their child to live a long life. It was enough comfort for him as he did this for all of them to be free ― he himself included.

Eren, after all, had chosen a long time ago, in that cave, for Historia to be his symbol of freedom.

He knew he was going to die soon anyway, so this was his freedom.

To have a choice of when to die? 

This was his freedom.


	2. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren realises he's in an unfamiliar situation.

Before he knew it, Eren found himself in a foreign-looking room, held by a man, and feeling like he was covered in some sticky substance.

His eyesight was blurry, his body felt tiny and wet, the giant of a man was holding him, he was screaming at the top of his lungs but he didn't feel anything wrong with it ―

Eren stopped himself.

This didn't make any sense. At all.

"Sirius! How's Lily? Wait, is that...?"

"I delivered him. Lily requested. It's a boy, see?"

Eren shivered. _Delivered_? A boy?

He wasn't smart, but he wasn't stupid either. This... this might be...

No. No, it was impossible.

"Wow. A boy." The other man breathed out. "You really delivered him yourself? Whoa, Sirius, you really are a talented healer."

"Hmph, of course I am. Thanks to you guys, I have the license. Here, you want to hold him?"

"N-no. Please. He's covered in blood and I'm not exactly ready. I mean, what if I dropped him on his head?"

"All right, you chicken of a father. Oh, and Lily is... well, come in. See it for yourself."

Eren made his fists tighten. The realisation of this absurd situation he found himself in dawning on him quickly.

He was trying to convince himself that this was impossible ― but it was futile, as something was telling him that this was real.

"Lily! I'm sorry for not being there for you but Dumbledore needed me for the Order ― um, are you all right?"

"James. What kind of stupid question is that? 'Are you all right?', you say?"

"Uhh, you aren't?"

"What? Of course not, you dimwit of a toerag! I just gave birth! I'm not 'all right'!"

The man ― Sirius ― who held him close to his chest sighed.

"Don't upset her, James. She'd only stopped bleeding before you showed up here."

"Sorry. I didn't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything at all."

"So harsh."

It took Eren a really, really long time to ponder his current situation.

Could it be? Was it even possible?

To be born once more, it was like a dream come true.

Eren tightly grabbed the man's shirt as he forced himself from feeling elated.

He didn't deserve this, he knew that. He had commited a sin so terrible, it was obvious he didn't.

But he wouldn't waste this. He was selfish enough to temporarily ignore his life as Eren Yeager. This was his chance to be normal. He wasn't going to throw away this second chance.


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wonders why.

Eren Yeager, now Harry, was reborn to a couple named Lily Evans and James Potter.

One thing to note was that, he was reborn in a different world. How did he know? Well, his parents could do magic. Some people in this world had magic. _He_ had magic now. He sure as hell that as Eren, he didn't have it, so this was not the world that he destroyed for Paradis Island's continued existence.

So, magic. From what Eren could pick up from the people around him, magic was some kind of energy that could do some incredible things like appearing out of nowhere or conjuring water out of thin air. Surprisingly, magic was not that unfamiliar to him, but Eren didn't want to dwell on it until he could walk on his own. So he was temporarily ignoring it right now.

Harry was born in the middle of a war and to his surprise, his parents weren't married. He was a child out of wed-lock. His father, James, were rather adamant that he would marry Lily the moment the war is over, but his mother, Lily, only shook her head whenever James indicated or stated his intention so there was that.

Eren, no ― Harry wasn't a child. He could see that Lily didn't hold a torch of affection towards his father. Something about his father's arrogance and cruel tendencies in his school year that turned his mother off from the idea of ever marrying one James Potter. Yes, apparently, James was a bully, the kind of person he despised when he was Eren.

It was something he learned from his mother, and unexpectedly, his godfather, Sirius Black or Padfoot, also confirmed it by telling him stories about his father's 'adventures'. His godfather also participated in the bullying for a few years, but he never started it on his own other than that one time when Sirius got cornered alone by a student and his godfather told that student something that almost killed that one student.

Both Sirius and Lily, his mother, argued about it a few times but Sirius always held on to the fact that he didn't really want to kill that 'greasy old Snape' and that Snape was also at fault for 'stupidly going there at full moon with the suspicion that a werewolf was in there'. His mother usually huffed and left the room whenever Sirius got, well, serious with his explanation, so Harry didn't really think the worse of his godfather. And well, who was he to judge Sirius, anyway? Eren had killed more people than Sirius, that's for sure.

Harry didn't know what to think whenever they, well it's mostly Lily, spoke badly about James in front of him. Sirius was supposedly James' brother from another set of parents and they were best friends ― or so James himself proclaimed that whenever possible.

So why? Why would they _pretend_ that they were in good terms with James?

One day, a conversation between his mother and his godfather answered it all.


End file.
